


Can You Not?

by SIX_Calavera



Category: Voltron (2016), Voltron Netflix Original, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Flirting, Keith is the aggressor, Kissing, Lance slowly comes to realize just how gay he really is, M/M, Romance, Thanks to a conversation over how gay Lance is, The usual with these guys, and throws himself into the idea of making Keith his new conquest, slight sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: An argument in the mess hall throws Lance into a crisis. Could what Keith said be true?Lance begins to wonder just how gay he might really be. There's one way to find out, and he's going to give it a shot.





	Can You Not?

Keith would always do his best to avoid sitting at meals with everybody. Now, it's not that he disliked his comrades in any way. He cared about them, and had to agree with Hunk that they were like a family. It was still difficult for someone like Keith to get used to having so much companionship so suddenly after living on his own for so long. There was only so much of them all he could take.

And when they were all together, that's when they were at their worst. Hunk and Pidge would be racing to see who could fit the most food goo in their mouths- until one of them inevitably coughed it all back up.... Coran and Shiro are lecturing anyone they can get within earshot. And Lance is constantly either picking a pointless fight with him or shouting pickup lines from across the table at the princess.

‘Why does he even bother with her? It’s not like she’ll ever fall for it...’ Keith thinks to himself.

He can usually find times where he can avoid them, but breakfast is a meal that proves difficult to enjoy alone. Keith rarely manages to find the dining hall empty, every time he walks into the common room, he always finds Lance groggily mashing on the food dispensers.

Keith tries going to breakfast a little late to avoid the morning ruckus, but that, clad in blue, moron  is always there late since he can hardly manage to wake up before noon.

“Lance...” Keith drones.

“Hmmph.”

“Lance.” Keith tries again.

“Shut up, Keith...” Lance groans

“Lance, you're pouring food goo into your drink...and the floor.”

Lance jolts, realizing he’s now created a horrifying mixture of pink juice and green food goo, plus a sloppy green mess around his feet. Lance hastily pulled his glass away from the dispenser, food goo continues to drip from the brim of his glass to the floor. Coating his hands and dripping onto his shoes.

“Aw, man.... Gross.” Lance whines.

Keith shakes his head, and sighs,”You're making a mess.”

“Stop mommying me, Keith.” Lance mumbles, licking at the food goo dripping down his knuckles and hands.

Keith watches as his tongue darts in and out, and Lance takes a long lick up his arm. Causing Keith to shudder, “That's disgusting. Go grab a towel and clean that up.”

Lance smirks up at Keith who quickly turns away with a scowl, “Coran loves to clean, I don't want to do his job for him.” 

ance grins widely, and Keith just rolls his eyes in response. He grabs his tray, walking off and sitting at the far end of the large table. Lance finishes setting up his meal, shuffling to sit directly across from him. 

“There's plenty of room. You don't have to sit there.” Keith grumbles.

Lance stabs his noodles with his spork, twisting and shoving a spoonful into his mouth, “Don't be so cold, buddy.” Lance chuckles lightly, raising a brow at Keith, “Besides, you don't fool me, you know ya love me.” he teases.

Keith scoffs, “You're insane.”

“How long were you holding me when you thought I was gonna die?” Lance continues, ignoring Keith’s glare.

“Shut up, Lance. I thought we decided that that never happened.”

“Yeahhhh... but now I want to tease you about it.” Lance chuckles happily.

Keith’s brows twitch in annoyance, “Lance...”

‘So much for a peaceful breakfast...’ Keith thought.

“If I died would you miss me? How sad would you have been, eh mullet head?”

“Sad that I couldn't kill you myself.” Keith shoots back with an angry glare.

“Aww... you really do have feelings for me, Keith-y boy.” 

Lance is grinning at him like a pranking schoolboy, meanwhile Keith is seething silently. Eyes closed with that iconic ‘if you were to die right now, I would be ecstatic.’ look on his face.

“I bet you would have given me mouth to mouth if you had the chance.” Lance laughed loudly at that one, pleased at how clever his own joke was, “So desperate!” he added between cackles. 

“I think you're projecting.” Keith finally spoke out.

Lance was heaving air from laughing so hard, “Wha- what!? What you mean?”

“I think you're the one that struggles with his own homosexuality.”

Lance caught his breath, a confused look forming on his face. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Keith straightened, staring Lance right in his stupid eyes, “You hit on and flirt with anything that can wear a skirt. You’re constantly attacking my masculinity and I think it's because you're not confident with your own. I know I don't have anything to prove, but for some reason you feel like you do. And I think it's because you have something to hide. You're clearly the one that's desperate for  _ me _ .”

Lance’s jaw dropped, chuckling nervously, eyes darting around the room, praying for someone to walk in and take Keith’s attention off of him.

“I...wh- N- no! No of course I’m not. St- stop trying to turn this around on me!” Lance stuttered. His face turning red in embarrassment, “...I love chicks!”

Keith smirked, “You don't have to hide, Lance. We are all open minded people. If you want a kiss from me, you don't have to joke about mouth to mouth resuscitation. Just ask.” 

Keith stood slowly, his eyes closed and a cocky huff escaping his nose, “Don't be such a chicken, Lance. Just embrace who you are. It would probably make you a better paladin in the process.” Keith poked, a twinkle in his eyes, communicating a challenge.

Lance stared at him with wide eyes. He was tongue tied, feeling his heart beating furiously in his chest, he thought for sure that Keith would be able to hear it.

‘What the fuck...is he serious...?’ Lance cursed in his mind.

Keith picked up his tray and sauntered away from him, “Just don't take too long. My offer won't last forever. After that...you'll have to work for it.” he spoke, infuriatingly confident, without looking back.

Tossing his tray in the sink, Keith left the kitchen for the training room.

Lance’s eyes lingered on Keith’s back, watching him with a shocked look on his face until he disappeared around the corner.

He chuckled nervously at himself, “Keith is out of his mind....”

A tentative smile began to creep onto Lance’s face, “He basically just told me to ask him for a kiss...haha...he’s the one that's desperate. Psh. Not me.”

Lance talked himself back from the brink, or, tried to. ‘There's no way I've got anything more than disdain for the guy. Right? This is just Keith talking smack. Yeah, he’s just trying to rile me up. But it's not going to work!’

Lance paused, ‘Does...Keith really like me? Would he really go through with it if I asked...?’

Lance shook his head furiously. “What does it matter!” Lance yelled out loud. “I don't like guys!”

“Good to know, Lance. But you don't have to go and start shouting it.”

Lance froze, one foot up on the table and arms stretched out, shaking his fists at the sky. Pidge had walked by and caught him in the middle of his- up until this point- internal rant.

Lance quickly sat down, scratching the back of his head, “Oh, heyyyyy.... Forget you heard that, totally just a- I was just repeating a line I heard from this- uhh..- movie.”

‘What? Stupid, stupid excuse. Idiot.’

Pidge pushed up his glasses, scrunching his brows at Lance, “Riiight. Well just keep you feet off the table, Lance. We eat there.

After struggling, shouting his denial to the sky, Lance spent the rest of that day avoiding Keith. His head was filled with thoughts, he went over every encounter he ever had with Keith, analyzing the thoughts and emotions that went through his mind when he was near him.

‘I don't remember ever feeling anything...like that...towards him. At least...I don't think I did.’

Lance was thinking hard and walking absentmindedly down the hall, he didn't even notice that Keith was coming down the hall opposite of him.

“Hey, Lance.” Keith greeted him in a monotone voice. An expressionless look on his face.

Lance nearly screamed, catching a yelp in his throat before awkwardly shouting out a, “Oh! He- hey Keith! What’re- ah what are you doin’?” his heart jumped, feeling sweat forming at his forehead, he leaned awkwardly against the wall.

Keith slowed his pace, stopping in front of Lance, “I'm just heading back down to the training room. Are you alright? You don't look so good.”

“Who? Me? Oh I'm fineee...Fine. Totally fine. I feel great. Just thinking about all those pretty girls we met at the last planet you know? They were so cute don't you think??” Lance rambled on, clearly uncomfortable and nervous.

Keith raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing him suspiciously, “What I said this morning really bothered you didn't it?”

“What? What did you say this morning? I uh.. I don't remember.” Lance chuckled, lying through his teeth. 

It was kind of cute. Keith hummed, “Don't take it so seriously, Lance. I was only messing with you.” he smiles apologetically, slapping his hand down on Lance’s shoulder. His hand lingers and Lance feels a chill travel over his body.

“Well I'll see you later. Never knew you were so sensitive Lance.” Keith chuckles. Walking off with a satisfied smirk on his face. ‘I had no idea that my argument would have been this effective...I clearly must have been right about more than a few things.’ 

It occurred to Lance that the adrenaline coursing through his veins at Keith’s appearance was something that had never happened before. His heart pounding in his chest was definitely something curious and his hands suddenly getting all clammy just didn't seem right.

He thought of Keith training with that combat bot. How graceful he was with his sword and the way sweat would drip from his brow the harder he worked.

‘I can't be scared of running into him forever. That's stupid, we work together. Plus it's only Keith. I'll just set him straight. I'll talk to him after his training. Prove I'm not freaked out. ’ Lance thought. ‘Yeah...this would be a good test.’

Successfully talking himself into going to the training room after Keith, Lance walked to the observation platform and saw that familiar mullet below was fighting with the combat robot. He was currently on the third difficulty setting and the way he jumped and dodged, and rolled swiftly along the ground was impressive.

Lance leaned against his hand, with his elbow on the railing. 

‘Alright. Not feeling nervous.’, Lance pondered, a slight hiccup of happiness in his chest at the prospect that he really did only see keith as a rival.

The robot suddenly knocked Keith to the ground and he scowled up at it, growling angrily. The robot stepped back, waiting for Keith to pick himself back up. Keith stood slowly, a frustrated look on his face. He angrily took his jacket in his hands, flinging it off of his body and throwing it off to the side.

Lance was surprised to see Keith out of his jacket. He never takes that thing off. Keith has on a form fitting black shirt, the material looks soft and clean, and it clings to his body. Drops of sweat fall from his thick black locks of hair and small droplets run down his collar bone. 

To his dismay, Lance takes notice of the way his shoulders tense when he returns to his fighting stance. His muscles flex and his fingers tighten around the handle of his weapon. 

Lance swallows hard when he thinks of how surprisingly powerful Keith looks without that jacket on.

‘Alright...that's new...’ Lance thinks to himself, a clearly frightened expression on his face, and a nervous flutter in his heart.

Keith lunges forward and attacks the bot, hitting once, twice, before it fights back. Keith swiftly dodges the bots swing. He falls on his back but quickly rolls backwards onto his hands and thrusts himself back onto his feet.

A groan is lodged in Lance’s throat. 

‘What do I do now...? Do I tell him? What would I do if he was a girl?’

Lance was used to making his attraction to women known extremely quickly and obviously. But...this was...Keith....

It was clear now that there was...something...there. He probably had felt that all along but- Keith had never brought it up to his face like he did this morning, and Lance had never really thought about it. But thanks to Keith’s outburst, Lance was forced to come the realization that he...

‘Damn. This is so lame. Why does that mullet head have to be right all the time.’ Lance slapped his palm against his forehead, ‘But he said he was just kidding before. If I say anything now, I’ll definitely look like an idiot!’

He huffed, ‘But...why should I have to act any differently?’

Lance decided that it didn't matter. Wooing was what he was good at, or, thought he was good at. It was what he loved to do and- if he really does feel this way for Keith...shouldn't he be fearless as always? No matter what the consequences are?

Lance swallowed, unsure and yet determined to give it a try. With a shaky step, he descended the stairs and headed down to the training room.

“Keith...” Lance called cautiously.

"Got something you want to ask me?” Keith responded instantly, like he knew he was there all along, never looking away from the training dummy he was practicing his form on.

Rendering Lance wide eyed yet again, “Y- yeah...” Lance started.

Keith sheathed his sword, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Lance gulped, eyeing him fearfully. 

Keith smiled knowingly, resting his hand on his hip, “I knew it.”

Lance stuttered angrily, “You- Oh yeah!? Well, so what! Don't get cocky because I know you feel the same way, Keith.” he spat, pointing at him.

Keith’s face was expressionless, waiting for Lance to finish yelling.

Lance’s accusatory finger lowered slowly, “Don't you?”

Keith shrugged. And Lance growled angrily, his hand balling into an shaky fist.

“Stop messing with me, Keith. You know me, playing hard to get will only make me more determined.”

“I know.” Keith replied plainly. “So...” he started, throwing a towel over his shoulder, “...isn't there something you want to ask me?”

Lance froze, biting his lip he realized that at least this time, Keith had the upper hand. Oh, but he'd get him back big time for this. He was not going to get away with embarrassing him so thoroughly.

“Ugh...” Lance breathed in deeply, “...willyoukissme?” Lance spluttered unintelligibly.

Keith leaned forward, cupping his ear, “Sorry, I couldn't hear you very well, Lance. Could you come closer and say that?” he taunted.

Lance’s cheeks felt hot, and flushed, with clenched fists he walked right up to Keith. Standing inches from him he leaned in closer than he really needed to. Subconsciously wanting to throw Keith off and maybe get him to shut up with how near he was. 

But Keith managed to maintain his satisfied smirk, and that only salted the wound.

Coming closer, Lance made sure his lips were close enough to Keith’s ear. So close that he would be able to feel his breath against his neck. His hand barely grazing Keith’s. Keith was now effectively surprised with Lance’s closeness, and his hands instinctively rose to press against his chest.

Lance’s voice rang out in Keith’s ear, “Will you kiss me..?”

Keith’s fingers twitched against Lance’s chest, fighting to keep from pulling him into an embrace right then and there.

But Keith kept his cool, he had won this time and he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

Keith chuckled evilly, “I knew it. You are so desperate for me.”

Lance blushed deeper, which Keith didn't think was even possible, “Shut up, Keith!”

Keith laughed a bit harder now, “You’re lucky you asked so nicely.”

“Huh?- Mph!”

Keith pulled Lance into him with a firm tug of his belt loops. Cutting off Lance’s shocked yelp, he pressed his lips against his. 

And Lance melted against him.

Keith’s kiss was gentle and slow, coaxing a happy sigh from Lance’s throat.

“Oh man...” Lance started between kisses, “...I hate you so much.”

“No you don't.” Keith added, snaking his arms around Lance’s waist, “You hate that I was right. And you hate that you're loving this.”

“Ugh...” Lance groaned against Keith’s mouth. Simultaneously wanting to pull him closer and also smack him in the face.

Lance’s hands tentatively found their way to Keith’s shoulders. He was so used to holding girls who were usually much shorter than him. But Keith was pretty much the same height as Lance...

It was kind of nice...resting his arms on his strong shoulders. Lance wondered what Keith thought of his body...as long as questions were being asked, maybe he'd ask that as well. But not now. Keith had to be knocked down a few pegs...

“You're gonna be the one asking for permission next time.” Lance threatened.

Keith huffed, breaking their kiss with a sloppy pop. And Keith’s heart jumped at the whiny sound that Lance made.

“Is that so? I’d like to see how you plan to have that happen...”

Lance smirked, that classic air of arrogance quickly filling his chest once again. ‘I think I just gained a whole new way to mess with Keith.’ Lance smiled deviously, ideas quickly filling his head. And these ideas were going to be much more fun than simply starting arguments with him.

“You'll just have to wait and see. Now stop talking and get back here.”

“Jeez you're needy Lance.”

“Shut up, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this is the first thing I've ever written that wasn't a reader insert. Haha, well I hope it turned out OK. It is a little different than writing a reader insert. I really like Lance and Keith together, they're meant to be. Their relationship might be rocky, but I like that drama, and I think they like it that way too XD.


End file.
